Kyle's Secret Feelings
by StyleFTW
Summary: My 1st South Park Fic :D Kyle has been in love with his best friend, Stan for years but he's only just relized it when Stan got back together with Wendy... will Kyle's dream come true or will he be heartbroken? R&R Rated M xo
1. I am in love with my best friend

_**A/N: Hey everyone!**_

_**This is my first South Park FanFic so please be nice :)**_

_**Usually I write about Alvin and The Chipmunks (and I still will!) but as I'm starting to get into South Park too, I thought that I'd do a FanFic**_

_**Basically this story is about Kyle being in love with Stan but Stan doesn't know... nor does Kyle... until now!**_

_**This is in Kyle's POV**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**~x~**_

I see him walking through the hall, a smile on his face… such a beautiful smile… he's smiling at me!

Suddenly everything is getting warm, I just know I'm going red, I quickly turn away.

I'm getting butterflies in my stomach, the room in starting to spin, he makes me so nervous even though he's my best friend!

What are these feelings? Why am I feeling like this? Why can't it just fucking stop?

I try to compose myself, try to keep cool, but that doesn't stop me getting hard… why does he turn me on so much?

"Dude? Are you okay?" he is suddenly next to me.

I turn to him, "Y-yeah, w-why?" I stammer.

"Kyle Broflovski. You and I both know that you are bullshitting, now fucking tell me what's up!"

"Dude, its nothing!" I fake a smile, "I'm fine!" I insist.

"Okay then…" he says, I can tell that he doesn't believe me but he doesn't pressure me into telling him the truth.

"So do you wanna come over my house tonight?" he asks.

I smile, a real smile this time, I smile at the thought of the possibility of me and him being alone together…

"Kyle? You there?" he asks.

"Uh… yeah! Sure I'll come!"

He smiles back at me, I blush, he notices, "Hey… are you blushing?"

"NO!" I lie.

"You are! You have a crush on me!" he's only teasing me, joking obviously, but I go redder.

"I AM NOT FUCKING GAY!" I yell at him.

He blinks, "Dude I was just joking! I know you're not gay!" he says.

I don't know what to say, "So shall we go?"

"Yeah okay," he says smiling his beautiful smile…

"HEY STANNY WANNY!" a female voice yells, she runs towards us, "Hi Kyle!" she says to me.

I groan, "Hi Wendy."

I can't stick that girl, yeah I know she's a nice girl, never done anything wrong to me, and she is pretty hot, but she has broken Stan's heart so many times and I hate seeing him hurt.

"Hey babe!" Stan says to her and puts his arm around her!

I suddenly turn angry… almost jealous, "What's this?" I demand.

"We're back to together!" Stan says smiling at his girlfriend!

I force a smile, "Uh… congrats!" I say, obviously not meaning it.

"Thanks," Wendy says, then starts kissing my best friend!

Tears form in my eyes, "Uh… I… uh… gotta go!" and I run off.

I run all the way home, holding back my tears.

"Kyle! Take a look at my drawing!" my little brother Ike says, holding up a drawing.

"Piss off!" I yell at him.

He starts to cry, but for once I ignore him.

My Mom starts yelling at me for making Ike cry, I ignore her too.

I run upstairs, into my room, I lock the door, turn my C.D player on loud, get under my bed covers and sob my heart out!

This is when I knew.

I, **Kyle Broflovski**, am **in love** with my best friend, **Stan Marsh!**

_**A/N: So... was that okay?**_

_**~x~**_


	2. The phonecall

Around 6ish I woke up, didn't even know I fell asleep.

My pillow was soaking because of the tears I wept for the one I am so in love with, how I could kill to have him in my bed with me right at this moment…

Then my cell started ringing, it was Stan, "Hello?"

"Dude! What happened? You just totally ran off!" Stan said down the phone, "I didn't do anything to upset you did I?"

"No! I just had to get home, I just remembered that I had to look after Ike!" I lied.

"Okay then… so how do you feel about Wendy and I dating again?"

"Why the fuck are you dating that fuck-a-bout again? Remember what happened last time?" I yelled down the phone at him.

Stan was silent for a moment, I could tell that my yelling had shocked him, then he finally spoke, "I know what happened last time, and Wendy says that she is not going to fuck about anymore!"

"That's what she said last time, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before-"

"Dude!" Stan interrupted, "I get it! I know that she has a reputation to sleep around, but…" he paused for a moment, then said softly, "I love her, more than anything in the world!"

Tears began to fill my eyes, "More than anything?" I whispered, "Even me?"

Stan was silent for a minute, not sure of what to say, I could tell, "Kyle… I love you, you're my best friend in the entire world, but Wendy is my girlfriend… it's different. You'll know when you find someone who you love."

Little did Stan know that I am in love with someone and that it was him, I sighed, "Okay dude, just be careful. You haven't fucked have you?"

"No, I don't want to yet. I'm waiting for the right time," Stan said, "I'm gonna wait at least a month."

That was it, I had 1 month to break Stan and Wendy up before they have sex, however knowing Wendy she'd get bored of Stan after a couple of weeks, that didn't really bother me, what bothered me was that Stan loved her, not me!

"Kyle… are you jealous?" Stan asked.

I froze, did he know about my feelings? "J-j-jealous?" I stuttered, that I sounded like Jimmy!

"Jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don't?" Stan said.

I sighed with relief, "No! I'm not interested!"

Stan snorted, "That proves that you are gay!"

"I am not fucking gay!" I shouted.

"It was a joke! Geez!" Stan said, "Listen Kyle, I know that this is hard for you, so how about me and you hang out tomorrow?"

I smiled, "Sure!"

"Awesome! Come to my house at 12 okay?"

"It's a date." I grinned.

"Uh okay, so I'll see you then. Bye!"

"Bye!" and I hung up, smiling at the thought of an entire day alone with Stan, and Saturdays are the days when his Dad is at work, his Mom is shopping and his sister Shelley doing fuck knows!

Tomorrow will be day 1 of get Stan to fall for me…


	3. You'll hate me

I woke up early the next day, excited to be seeing my best friend and being alone at his house.

I love going to Stan's house, it is so different to mine, usually when I'm there we have the house to ourselves, which is great.

The only downside of getting up early was that I had to sit around waiting all morning, of course I got an ear wigging from Mom for my "bad attitude last night!" bitch.

I just sat and rolled my eyes at her the whole time, not listening to her, but thinking of Stan instead…

"KYLE!" Mom suddenly yelled, I jumped, "Were you paying any attention to what I was saying?"

I just stared at her, which infuriated her more.

"I have been sick of your constant bad attitude towards your father, Ike and I!" she shouted.

"Urgh Mom can I go now?" I groaned.

"No you will not go Kyle! Kyle don't you walk away from me when I am talking to you!" she yelled after me as I ran out of the house, "When you get in you are grounded Mister!"

I just ignored her and ran to Stan's house, even though I hate running, I looked a mess but I knew that Stan wouldn't care how looked, but I still worried.

I arrived at Stan's in less than 3 minutes, sweating, partly due to running and also because I was

nervous.

It took Stan a while to answer the door, when he did, he came to the door in only his jeans, I nearly fainted at the sight of his 6 pack, his black hair was all messy, but in a cute way, "Dude, you're early…" he said, "Its like half 11!"

"Couldn't stay at home any longer, Mom started yapping on like usual!" I explained, staring at his 6 Pack…

He caught he staring, "Jealous much?" he grinned.

"Yeah, sure, I am so fucking jealous!" I said, lying of course.

"Okaaaay… wanna come in?" Stan said as he let me walk past, he nodded towards the stairs, "wanna go upstairs?"

I smiled and followed him up to his room and sat down on the edge of his bed.

Stan put on a t-shirt and his hat, then laid on his bed, "So what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"I duno," I replied, looking at him, he is so cute!

"That helps!" Stan muttered.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" I asked, laying down, sighing.

"I duno…" Stan said.

I want quiet for a moment, I knew what I wanted to do, but I know that Stan wouldn't want to…

"Dude?" Stan nudged me with his foot.

I ignored him, deep in thoughts of me and him…

"Kyle? What's up? Why are you so quiet?"

I looked at him, "Oh… nothing… stuff on my mind…"

Stan sat up, "Tell me," he said softly, "Please."

I sat up, opposite him, "I don't know if I can!"

"Kyle, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything!" he looked deep into my eyes, "Please tell me!"

I sighed, looking into his eyes, "Its hard though… you'll hate me, you'll laugh in my face!"

"I could never hate you! And I swear on my life I will not laugh at you!" Stan said.

"Uh… okay!" I stared into his dark eyes, leaned in…

**And softly kissed his beautiful lips…**


	4. I love you

For about 10 seconds I could feel his soft, warm lips crushed against mine, I closed my eyes and slipped my tongue into his mouth, then suddenly Stan pushed me away.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled.

Tears started to build up in my eyes, "I… uh… I'd better be going… sorry!" I tried to run out of his room but he stood in the way of the door.

"No! You're not going! What the hell was that all about?" Stan shouted at me.

Suddenly I broke down crying. Partly due to my embarrassment but also because of Stan's shouting.

"Dude?" Stan said softly, putting his arm around me "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but… why did you kiss me?" he led me back to his bed and we both sat down.

I looked down at the floor, "Because… I-I-I… I'm in love with you!"

Stan was silent for a minute, taking it all in.

The silence was unbearable, he hates me, he fucking hates me! He thinks I'm a total fag! I started to cry again, "You hate me don't you? I'm a freak, a fag! You don't want to be best friends anymore, anyway our friendship is probably ruined now!"

Stan dried my eyes and smiled at me, "I could never hate you Kyle… and if we're being honest today then… I'm in love with you!"

I stared at him stunned, "But… you told me yesterday that you are in love with Wendy!"

"Kyle, I only said that because I tried to hide my love for you, I thought that you would reject me, I started to fall for you when we were 12 but I just thought it was a phase, that I'd grow out of it… but then we turned 15 and then I knew that I was so insanely in love with you! You are so fucking cute, I could never love any one as much as I love you!"

I stared at him, my jaw hanging open, did he really mean it? He's in love with me! "R-really?" I asked.

"Really," he smiled, "You are my one and only!"

I started crying yet again, but this time because of happiness, "This is my dream coming true!"

"You are so fucking cute!" he said, kissing my forehead.

I blushed, then a thought came into my head, "What about Wendy? She'll be so pissed if she find out!"

Stan looked at me, "You know what? I don't give a flying fuck! She'll probs end up cheating on me like usual! And I do not love her! I love you Ky!" Stan said, caressing my cheek, "That is why I am dumping her! Now!"

I felt so happy, he was dumping Wendy because he loves me!!!

"Uh… hello Wendy," Stan said down the phone, "I'm sorry but… I think we should just be friends…"

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU LITTLE BASTARD! DON'T FUCKING SPEAK TO ME EVER AGAIN YOU WANKER!" I could hear her scream down the phone.

Stan hung up on her and switched off his phone, then he turned to me, "Kyle… would you be my boyfriend?" Stan asked me shyly.

I smiled, "Of course I will!" and hugged him tightly, he then took off my hat and began to play with my curls, "You know Cartman is gonna give us hell for this, he hates homos! And now I am a Jewish homo!"

"If he says anything or touches you, he'll have me to deal with!" Stan said.

I smiled up at him and kissed him, "Is it alright if I stay at your place for a few days? My Mom is really pissed with me at the moment, and I just want to be with you all the time!"

"Sure," he smiled, and held me tightly as if he never wanted to let me go…

_**A/N: Awwww I love Style so much :D They're so cute!!! Yeah I changed the rating to M just to be safe :) And yeahh I changed my penname ;] xo**_


	5. They all know

I woke up Monday morning in Stan's arms, I didn't know what time it was but I knew it was very early because it was still a bit dark but it was just starting to get light outside.

I looked up at him, his longish black hair was all messy and cute, I snuggled up to him closer and listened to his heart beating, it felt so peaceful, I still couldn't believe that I was in his arms.

This weekend was the best ever, we were together 24/7, I think his parents suspect something about me and him but they havnt said anything yet thank goodness.

The weekend was spent mostly in his room cuddling, kissing and watching movies, it was the best.

Stan looked so peaceful asleep, I didn't want to wake him, however I started running my fingers along his bare chest, and he woke up.

"Morning Stan!" I smiled and kissed him.

"Ky?" he mumbled, "What time is it?"

"Fuck knows but its early!" I said, cuddling up to him.

"Urgh Kyle, why did you wake me up for?" he groaned.

"Oh fine then!" I turned away from him.

"Oh Ky… I didn't mean it!" he said whilst hugging me, I pretended to ignore him, he hugged me tighter, "Kyle… I love you!" he said, "Am I going to have to tickle you?"

"No! Don't you fucking dare!" I said, turning to face him.

Stan grinned at me and started to tickle my neck.

I giggled, "Stan fuck off!"

He ignored me and kept tickling me, tickling different places of my body, then he got to my tummy which is my most ticklish place.

"No!" I yelled whilst laughing really hard, he ignored me and kept tickling me, "Not my tummy!" however he kept ignoring me and tickling harder and faster which got me laughing louder, so of course I had to fight back, I somehow managed to pin him down, he tried to wriggle free, "Ha! Now you're stuck!" I laughed.

"Fuck off Kyle!" he said.

"Make me!"

"Okay I fucking will!" and he kissed me passionately, I kissed him back and soon enough we were making out on his bed in our underwear, we started getting a little carried away and started biting each over's necks, then we fell on the floor, which made a really loud BANG! And suddenly Mr and Mrs Marsh came running in the room, with Stan on top of me! Oh and did I mention that we were in our BOXERS?

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Mr Marsh questioned.

"I… errr… can explain… ummm… Ummmm… UMMMM!" Stan said, not knowing what to say.

I couldn't help laughing at him, but I shut up when his parents glared at me.

"Stanley! What is going on here?" Mr Marsh demanded.

"I'm gay!" he yelled, "I'm gay with Kyle! We are lovers and if you don't except it then you can go fuck yourselves!" and then he ran out of the room.

I just stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to say and wondering what the fuck my Mom and Dad were gonna say.

"I'm sorry," I said to them, "I'm sorry that I am dating your son but we are both in love okay?"

"Its fine Kyle," Mrs Marsh said, "But I am just disappointed that Stan didn't tell us before."

"Well its only been like 2 days!"

"Okay, well we'll leave you both alone and talk to you when Stan is ready to okay?" and they both left the room.

Stan came back in, "Dude, they're fine with it, you've got nothing to worry about!" I say, putting my arm around him and kissed him.

Later on we were ready for school and was on the bus stop, waiting for the bus, we were also holding hands.

"So are we gonna tell them?" I asked Stan, referring to Kenny and Cartman.

"I think we should, because they're gonna find out eventually aren't they?" he replied.

I know he was talking sense but I really didn't want to tell them, Kenny would be fine about it but knowing him he'd start going on about 3somes, and Cartman? I actually dread to think, but what I do know is, is that he'll make our lives a living hell!

"HEY! FAGS!" we could hear Cartman yelling, he got closer and saw us holding hands, "OH MY GOD! YOU ARE FAGS!"

Kenny came along, saw us and well… died.

"Oh my God! WE killed Kenny!" Stan shouted.

"We're bastards!" I shouted.

"But you guys are… urgh! That is sick and twisted!" Cartman yelled.

The bus came and we all got on, Stan and I were still holding hands and of course, everyone noticed and started commenting…

"FAGS!"

"GAY LORDS!"

"Had it up the arse yet?"

"GAY JEW!"

"HOMO!"

"QUEERS!"

"YEAH AND YOU'RE HAT IS STUPID KYLE!" some twat yelled.

When Stan and I were sat down I asked him quietly, "Stan? Do you really think my hat is stupid?"

He put his arm around me and said, "As a matter of fact, it is the nicest hat I have ever known!" _**(Thank you Naomi for the idea to put this quote in xD**_) and kissed my cheek, which of course triggered off more verbal abuse.

This is going to be a long day…


	6. Mr Garrison

The bus ride to school was torture. All I got was comments about Stan and I, it was really pissing me off, I couldn't understand why they just wouldn't leave me alone, it wouldn't be like this if a guy and a girl had just got together, but because we are both guys for some random reason, it gives everyone the right to pass comments and take the piss!

Stan could tell it was bothering me, "Just ignore them and they'll shut up," he whispered and hugged me, which of course started more comments, and who was the one leading the comments? Cartman.

I suddenly couldn't take it anymore, I pulled away from Stan, stood up and stormed over to where Cartman was sat, ignoring what Mrs Crabtree was yelling at me.

I stood next to Cartman's seat, he looked up at me, "Yes Fag?" he asked.

"RIGHT THAT'S FUCKING IT!" I yelled and was about to attack him when Stan and Kenny (who was back already) held me back and dragged me back to our seats.

"He's just a fat asshole! Just ignore him!" Stan said to me.

"Yes, but these comments are really pissing me off!" I snapped.

"Dude, people are going to pass comments because some people in this world are so prejudiced but that will not stop me loving you!" Stan said to me, looking deep in my eyes.

I smiled at him, "Okay, I'll try to ignore them."

Thankfully, the bus stopped, we were at school.

As Kenny, Stan and I walked through the corridor, I felt everyone's eyes on me, my face was burning.

When we arrived in class our teacher hadn't arrived yet so everyone just sat and chatted, well took the piss out of Stan and I, but that wasn't anywhere near as bad as what happened next…

"STANLEY MARSH!" I heard a girl's voice yell, she stormed through our classroom door. It was Wendy and she was livid, her face was red with anger, her fists were clenched and she was storming towards Stan, she stood in front of his desk with her arms folded, "So when were you gonna tell me that you dumped me for HIM?" she yelled, pointing to me.

Stan looked at her, "I'm sorry Wends-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she yelled in his face, "YOU ARE A FUCKING BASTARD! YOU MAKE ME FUCKING SICK! YOU'D RATHER DO HIM UP THE ASS THAN FUCK MY PUSSY!"

"Wendy! I am in love with Kyle! I have loved him since I was 12!"

Everyone stared at him, Wendy looked at me, "This is all your fault!" she yelled at me, "You seduced him! You had all these sick, perverted fantasies inside your ginger head! You made him love you! You will regret messing with Wendy Testaburger!" and she went to sit next to BeBe.

Stan and I stared at each over, we had never seen Wendy that mad before, "Holy shit Dude!" Stan said.

"I know! What do you recon she meant by I'll regret messing with her?" I whispered to Stan, slightly scared of what she would do, but before Stan could answer the classroom door opened and a teacher came in, not just any teacher but our Elementary School teacher, Mr Garrison!

"Mr Garrison? What are you doing here?" Kenny asked.

"I'm teaching you! What's the problem?" Mr Garrison said.

Kenny rolled his eyes at him.

Mr Garrison set us some Math work to do so we all started to do the work, however I could not concentrate as Cartman kept kicking my chair with his fat foot! I turned around, "Stop it fat ass!" I whispered.

"Shut your mouth you Jewish Fag!" Cartman replied.

I growled in anger.

Stan passed me a note:

_**(A/N: The Bold is Stan and the Italics is Kyle)**_

**Just ignore him, he's just a fat shit.**

_But it's fucking hard!_

**People are gonna say things Kyle, we're both gay and we both know how gays are treated!**

_Yeah and it sucks balls! Why are people so homophobic?_

**Fuck knows, but we both love each over and ****No one ****will stop that okay?**

_I love you Stan , you make me so fucking happy xo_

**I love you too Kyle xo**

_You complete me, I am so happy that you are mine :D_

**Aww Ky, you are so cute**

_Stan you're making me blush! __

**You're so cute when you blush =P**

"What's that you got there Kyle?" Mr Garrison questioned, he'd seen Stan passing me the note.

"Nothing Mr Garrison!" I lied.

Mr Garrison came over and snatched the note off of me, and instead of throwing it away like most teachers do he decided to read it out to the entire class!

"STAN AND KYLE ARE FAGS!" Mr Garrison shouted as everyone laughed.

I ran out of the classroom, unable to handle the humiliation, I ran into the boys toilets and hid in a cubicle.

A few minutes later someone came in, "Kyle? Are you in here?"

"Yes I am Stan!" I sniffed and unlocked the door, he came in and locked the door behind him.

"I told them all to shut the fuck up and Mr Garrison sent me out," he said putting his arm around me.

"I just wish they'd all piss off!" I said.

"Well just as I left class, Kenny was giving Cartman a mouthful, so at least it's not everyone!" he said, whilst holding my hand, our faces got closer, he pushed me against the door and kissed me so deeply and passionately that all my worries went away and I just concentrated on Stan, my best friend, my boyfriend, my one and only.

After a while we stopped kissing and just sat on the floor and cuddled each over and talked until the bell for break went…


	7. Mom knows

Stan and I walked out of the toilets, arm around me, holding me close, "It's okay Kyle, no one will hurt you," he said as we walked out to the field where we met Kenny.

"Hey dude, thanks for earlier," Stan thanked Kenny.

"No problem dude, anything for my friends!" Kenny replied.

The three of us just sat and chatted for a bit, me leaning against Stan and him cuddling me.

"You two are really cute together!" Kenny said, smiling, "You're made fore each over!"

We both smiled at him, then I kissed Stan's soft lips…

"Well look who it is! it's the Emo Fag and the Jew Fag!" It was Cartman.

"Shut up fatass!" Kenny said, standing up.

"Make me Poor Boy!" Cartman laughed and pushed Kenny to the ground.

My temper began to rise, "You fucking wanker!" I shouted, standing, clenching my fists.

"Shut up Fag!" Cartman yelled, getting in my face, "Jew Fag!" Jew Fag likes to do Emo Fag up the arse!"

Then suddenly I couldn't hold in my anger anymore, that I punched Cartman hard in the face and to my surprise, Cartman started bawling like a fucking baby!

"Now Kyle, that is not appropriate behaviour m'kay!"

Yes. I was sent to Mr Mackey's office (he had been offered a promotion to be the high school's councillor, great for us as we can still take the piss out of him!)

"But Mr Mackey it wasn't my fault!" I argued, "Cartman started it!" after I said that I realized that I sounded like a 5 year old.

"Save the excuses for your parents as I have called your mother, m'kay!" Mr Mackey said.

"You've called my mom?" I panicked, "But I've done nothing wrong!"

At that moment my mom came storming through Mr Mackey's office and she was mad, "Kyle! You have 5 seconds to explain yourself!"

"It was Cartman's fault!" I shouted, "He… he…" I couldn't say what he said otherwise my mom would know that I was gay and that was the last thing I wanted.

"I am not on about that! I want to know where you have been these last few days!" Mom shouted.

"I was at Stan's!" I said.

"Well why didn't you call me?" Mom asked angrily.

"I… uh… forgot."

"Well that is not good enough! Now why am I here?" she asked Mr Mackey.

"Your son punched Eric Cartman in the face, m'kay," Mr Mackey replied.

Mom turned to me, livid, "Why did you do that?"

"Because… because… BECAUSE I'M GAY!" I yelled, then broke down crying.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?" Mom screeched.

"I AM GAY WITH STAN! WE ARE IN LOVE! WE ARE A COUPLE!" I cried, I really didn't want my mom to find out this way.

"Right Kyle, you are coming home right now!" and she dragged me out to the car and didn't say a word until we got in the house.

When we got in she started yelling about how sick and twisted I am, which made me even angrier than I was, "SHUT UP MOM!" I yelled at her, I regretted that as after I said that I felt a sharp slap across my face which made tears form in my eyes.

"YOU ARE GROUNDED KYLE!" Mom screamed at me, "YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM SEEING STAN!"

I rolled my eyes at her, "I'll see him in school tomorrow!" I said smartly.

"YOUR FATHER AND I WILL BE HOME SCHOOLING YOU FROM NOW ON! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"I FUCKING HATE YOU! CARTMAN WAS RIGHT! YOU'RE A BITCH!" and I ran upstairs, locked my door and cried and cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore, when I stopped I decided that I loved Stan with all my heart and I will see him… somehow, and if my mom doesn't like it then she can go fuck herself!


	8. Running Away

It was 8pm and my phone buzzed with a message, it was Stan:

_Dude, where were you? What happened in Mr Mackey's office? Hope you are alright, I love you xo_

I sniffed and texted back:

_Mom dragged me home, she knows about us dating, I'm grounded, being home schooled, and banned from seeing you :'(_

Stan texted back:

_OMG! WTF? YOUR MOM IS A BIG FAT BITCH! THIS IS ALL CARTMAN'S FAULT! I'LL BREAK HIS FAT LEGS!_

I texted back:

_You fucking do that, I want to murder the dickhead! Anyway, sneak out with me tonight? I really need you to hold me close and make me happy, I feel like complete shit right now, I've locked myself in my room, Mom says I'm not allowed any dinner tonight! Meet me at Starks Pond at 11 okay?_

Stan texted:

_Okay Kyle, bring a few blankets, clothes, a few possessions, and money okay? I love you so much xoxoxoxo_

So for the rest of the evening I just sat around and watched TV and texted Stan, when it got to 10:30, I got changed into a different top, I put my coat and mittens on (I already had my hat on) and I packed my bag, wondering why Stan had told me to do this, I had my door locked so my parents wouldn't come in, but even so I made my bed so it looked like I was sleeping in it, then I climbed out of my window (which had been open for the past few days!) and jumped onto a tree, then climbed down it and ran to Starks Pond…

I got there about 10 minutes early but Stan was already there, shivering on a bench, he jumped up when he saw me, "KYLE!" he yelled happily and ran towards me and hugged me tight, I smiled, suddenly it wasn't so cold anymore, I was warming up.

"So did you bring the stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah, I brought $50." I replied.

"Fucking hell Kyle! Where did you get that? I only brought $10!"

"I save my money. So why did you want me to bring the stuff?" I asked.

"Because we're running away, tonight… now!" Stan said.

I stared at him, was he being serious? We couldn't… could we? We'd be found out wouldn't we? Then I'll be in more trouble…

"Kyle please! You're not allowed to see me and we'll get found out eventually if we sneak around so please run away to Denver with me please!"

I looked at his tear stained face (he'd obviously been crying before I came) I sighed, "Okay then."

Stan smiled and hugged me, "Thank you baby!" then he kissed me softly on the lips, when the kiss broke I smiled at him and said, "Lets go."

So we ran out of Starks Pond, down the road, down some more road, until we got to the bustop, Stan, Kenny, Cartman and I would wait every school day. After a few minutes a bus going to Denver came, I was actually quite surprised that a bus was running this late.

Stan and I got on, "2 child's singles to Denver. We're not returning. Never." I said.

Stan and I sat at the back and stared out of the window, "There's no going back now…" I said


	9. Love, Sex & Magic

It was very late when we got off the bus, it was also very cold. I asked the driver where the nearest hotel was, he said it was just 5 minutes away, so that was good.

As we walked along the streets, Stan put his arm around me, cuddling me close, "It's all gonna be okay now, babe."

I smiled and kissed him.

We got to the hotel, and it was quite expensive, we had paid for 2 nights, and we only at $20 left! However, I had my bank card with me which has over $1000 on it, so we'd be fine, and we decided to find a cheaper hotel.

We went up to our room, dumped our bags and got into bed, my head laid on Stan's chest, Stan was holding me and playing with my hair, "I love you, Kyle" was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

I woke up screaming and shaking a few hours later, I had a nightmare, I can't actually remember what it was, all I can remember is that it had something to do with my mom, Cartman and a chainsaw, and the fact that it was really scary. My screams had woken Stan up and he instantly had his arms around me and kissing my forehead.

"It's okay my angel, it was only a dream," he reassured me, "I'm here."

I snuggled up to him, "I love you Stanny Wanny."

Stan smiled "You know, I used to hate it when Wendy called me that, but I love it when you say it."

I smiled back, "How long are we gonna stay in Denver for?"

"Forever," Stan smiled, "Its just gonna be you and me." and he started sliding his hand up my top, which caused me to let out a moan, "You know Kyle… we're all alone in this hotel room… with no one to bother us!" Stan grinned.

He had to have been thinking of making love to each over, which for years, I had dreamed of, and now he could help me make my dream a reality, there was nothing more in the world that I wanted than to have us both give each other our virginities.

"Do you mean… make love to each over?" I asked.

"Yes, I do, but we don't have to if you're not ready, I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do!" Stan said.

"Its okay, I'm ready." I smiled.

Stan grinned, and turned the lights on slightly, so the room was not too dark, but not too light, he pulled his shirt off to reveal his sexy 6 pack, which he knew I loved, then he pulled my shirt off too, and I found myself blushing slightly.

Stan noticed, "Awww its my baby blushing?"

I blushed even more, "Shut up!"

Then he took off his and my jeans so we were both just in our boxers, "Okay, now lay down Kyle." he said.

So I laid down and he began trailing kisses from my forehead to my neck, and then started biting and sucking on my neck, it felt so fucking good, then he stopped and trailed kisses down my chest to my tummy and began to kiss and lick all over my tummy, "Oh Stan! That feels so nice!" I moaned, he kept on kissing and licking, god it was turning me on so much.

Then he got to my boxers and slid them off, and then took his off, I stared at his hard, 8 inch dick, I was hornier than ever now, Stan noticed this and put my dick into his mouth and began to give me a blow job, causing me to moan even more, which made him suck even harder and faster.

After a few minutes I knew I was about to cum, "Stannnn I'm gonna cum!" I moaned at him, and he stopped to my disappointment as I was enjoying it, "Stan!" I whined, "I was enjoying that!"

Stan kissed me gently on the lips, "I don't want you to cum just yet, can you hold on for a bit baby?"

"I'll try to," I grinned.

"Okay sexy," he whispered in my ear, "Get into position," and smiled his sexy smile.

So I got into position, shaking slightly. I was scared. Scared that it'll hurt, scared that I wouldn't be good enough for Stan, scared about everything really.

"Okay sweetie, I'm just gonna finger your ass a bit okay? Its so it wont hurt as much when I enter you with my dick."

So he began to finger my ass, which hurt a bit at first but then it started to get nice, but after about 2 minutes, Stan stopped, "Okay Kyle, you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied and he kissed me softly then got behind me, "Please don't hurt me." I whispered.

"I'll try not to honey," Stan whispered back.

Then Stan slowly started to enter my ass, which made me tense, he asked me if I was alright and I replied with a "yes" so he carried on, pushing very slowly and gently, it hurt like hell, but I tried not to cry, however when he entered me all the way, I cried a bit, Stan immediately pulled out and hugged me, "Are you alright?" and kissed me all over my face.

"I am now!" I smiled at him, then I got back into position, "Come on sexy, lets do it properly!" I winked at him…

About an hour later, Stan and I were snuggled under the covers, holding onto each other as if we never wanted to let go. We had made love 3 times, twice with him doing me, and once with me doing him.

It was the best moments of my life, it was just so magical! My dream had became a reality. There was nowhere I'd rather be than be snuggled up with Stan after making sweet and passionate love…

**A/N: I'm sorry that I am so crap at writing sex scenes, but I'll admit, I have gotten better ;)**

**I'm also sorry that this wasn't up earlier, it was just a hard chapter to write and I've been so lazy xD**

**Chapter 10 will be up soon!**


	10. Ike's POV

I woke up to hear the sound of Stan softly snoring, I giggled and cuddled up to him, last night was the best night of my life, Stan making sweet passionate love to me was amazing, yeah it hurt at first but then it turned amazing. I love Stan with all my heart and I hope that we can stay together forever in Denver…

***Ike's POV***

I woke up early like I always do. It was 6am and the first thing I thought about was Kyle, I wanted to know if he was okay. Yeah, sometimes he may be a dick to me but he's still my brother, even though we're not related by blood.

So I decided to go see Kyle as I heard the shouting last night, I knew that him and Stan were gay with each over, I've always known!

I tried to open his door but it was locked, which didn't surprise me as its nearly always locked, so I knocked on his door, and he still didn't answer, I first assumed that he'd be asleep but then I remembered that Kyle was always up before me, so then I started to be concerned, I tried to phone him but it went straight to voicemail.

That's when I decided that I should go to Mom and Dad.

I went into their room, "Mom? Dad? Kyle isn't answering me and his door is locked."

Mom got straight out of bed and started hammering on his door, "KYLE BROFLOVSKI! YOU UNLOCK THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" however there was still no answer so Mom decided to kick the door in. When we all got in Kyle's room we noticed he was gone!

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?" Mom screeched, "HOW?"

I pointed to his open bedroom window.

"Do you know anything about this Ike?" Dad asked me, looking really worried.

I just shook my head.

Mom on the other hand was going mental, muttering homophobic things under her breath, I wanted to say something to her, like tell her to shut up but I was too scared.

"I'm calling the police!" Dad announced.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well he's run away, and I'm guessing he's with Stan, I'll phone Randy now…"

When Dad got off the phone to Stan's dad he told me that Stan was missing too. I knew that they were together, then Dad called the police, during all this time Mom was sat on her bed looking through photo albums and taking every picture of Kyle out of them…

**A/N: Ike's part was fun to write :)**

**He is 9 in this if you were wondering ;D**


	11. News

**A/N: Sorry its been so long! I've had writers block! Arghh! lol**

I was woken up from my peaceful slumber by Stan who was shaking me, "Piss off! I'm sleeping!" I grumbled and pulled the covers over my head, Stan pulled the off me, "STAN!" I yelled at him, "What the fuck?" then I saw his face, he looked sort of shocked and frightened, I quickly pulled a pair of boxers on, then sat next to him, "What is it?"

Stan turned the TV on to the news, and to my shock a picture of me and Stan was shown!

"No fucking way…" I said quietly and continued to watch…

"15 year olds, Stanley Marsh and Kyle Broflovski from South Park, Colorado, have been reported missing. Kyle was last seen at around 1pm yesterday and Stanley was last seen around 8pm. Around 6am the next day, the parents had realized that they were missing, presumably they have run away together," said the news reporter.

The camera then switched to Sharon, who was crying and being held by Randy, "I just want my son to be home safe! Why would he run away?" she cried.

"Stan, if you see this then please come home, we are all so worried." Randy said, close to tears.

Then my dad came in, holding a crying Ike, "Kyle, if you see this then I want you to know that we want you home, we will sort this all out, your mother was too harsh and I should've defended you, I'm sorry Kyle, just come home!"

By this point Stan was crying, I put my arm round him, I was close to tears myself.

Then, (to our surprise) Shelley came on, "Listen turd! You best come home right now! Mom and Dad are worried sick! And… and… so am I…" she looked down at her feet, "I just need to know you are safe… Stan." and then she started crying.

Then it went back to the news and saying a telephone number to ring if we were found.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, "They're gonna find us! What shall we do?" I panicked and started running around the room.

"We're gonna have to go home." Stan said.

I stopped and stared at him in shock, "WHAT!"

Stan stood up, "Kyle! Our parents are worried sick, even Shelley is! This was a stupid idea of mine, we shouldn't have run away, if only I'd told my parents what had happened between you and your mom then maybe they would've let you move in!" he began to put the rest of his clothes on, "We are going home now!"

"No Stan! We can't!" I shouted at him.

"For fucks sake Kyle! We can't stay in this hotel room, we will get found out, the manager will recognise us and then call the police! If we just call home, then make our way back then we can avoid the police!" Stan shouted.

"Well we can run away somewhere else! Like get out of the country?" I suggested.

"Kyle, even with your bankcard we wont have enough, use your fucking brain!" he threw my clothes at me, "Get dressed and ready to go."

I put my clothes on, not because I was gonna go, it was because I was starting to get cold, "I'm not going!" I sat down and folded my arms, "And neither are you, we are staying here and we are gonna live a happy life, together forever, til death do us part!"

Stan walked over to the hotel phone and started dialling, I ran over to him, "Don't you fucking dare!"

"Hello Mom? Its me, Stan!" Stan said into the phone.

"STAN!" I yelled and took the phone off him, and smashed it to the floor.

He looked at me in shock, "You dickhead! Now we're gonna have to pay for that!"

"Why the fuck did you call your mom? I'm not gonna be able to see you again!" I screamed at him.

"Yes you will!" he said, holding my hand, trying to calm me down, but I felt so angry that even Stan couldn't calm me down.

"Get off me!" I pulled away from him, "We are staying here!"

"Kyle you need to calm the fuck down before you do something you'll regret!" Stan said, trying to hug me, he was really starting to get on my last nerve now, why couldn't he just leave me alone?

Then I lost it, I slapped him across the face. Stan stared at me with tears in his eyes.

I looked at him for a moment, taking in what I did, I gasped, "Oh my god Stan! I'm so sorry," I started crying and then he hugged me tight whist I cried into his chest.

"Shh baby, its okay, I'm sorry too, I'm just so scared that the police are gonna find us." then he sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap and stroked my hair. We stayed like that for hours, until we heard a load knocking on the door.

"Stanley Marsh and Kyle Broflovski? Are you in here?" shouted a deep male voice from the other side of the door…


	12. Back in South Park

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!**

**But here is the next chapter!**

**I hope you like it ^^**

"Oh shit." I whispered, I could feel my heart thumping in my chest, this is it. Its over. They'll take us back to South Park and I wont ever be able to see my Stan ever again because of my evil mom.

The knocking continued, getting louder each time, "We know you're in there! Now just open the door and I wont have to break down the door!"

Stan sighed and opened the door to see 2 police men the other side of the door, "Come on boys," one of them said firmly and the other one picked up our bags for us and led us to their car.

* * *

A couple of hours later we were back in South Park, the police pulled over to Stan's house and took us both to the door. The first police man knocked the door, Mrs Marsh answered the door almost immediately, her hair was stuck up at different angles and her mascara was running down her face, "Stanley! Oh thank god you're safe!" she said, bursting into tears and hugging him, Mr Marsh and Shelley joined them.

Shelley shoved Stan hard in the chest, "You stupid turd! You had us fucking worried!" she yelled at him, but then gave him a quick hug and said, "but I'm glad you're safe." she said quietly.

I stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"I just got off the phone with your dad, Kyle, your parents and brother is on their way." Mr Marsh said.

I started crying again, Stan hugged me tight, "Its okay, baby. Everything is going to be okay."

"But my mom doesn't want us to be together." I sobbed into his chest.

"I don't give a shit about what she says, I love you, you love me, it'll all work out in the end."

I pulled away slightly so I was still being held by him but so I was looking up at him, (I really do hate my height sometimes)

"She is just going to have to live with the fact that you are gay and that we are in love," Stan stated, then kissed me gently, and at that exact moment my family had just come in and witnessed our kiss.

"KYLE! Stop that NOW!" my mom yelled.

Stan held onto me tightly, "No! We wont stop! We are in love with each over, we make each over happy. My parents and even my sister has accepted us, they're happy for us. Why can't you?" Stan yelled at my mom, "I don't give 2 shits about what you say or think about us because that wont stop us loving each over you fat bitch!"

Of course, that made my mom even angrier than she had ever been, "How dare you speak to me in that way!" she shouted.

"Oh what you gonna do? Hit me too?" Stan glared at her, my mom took a step back, "No didn't think so. Now leave me and Kyle alone and let us be happy!"

My mom glared at us one last time and walked out of the room, my dad looked at the door but didn't bother to follow her, he hugged me instead, "I accept you and Stan, I'm glad you have found someone who makes you happy."

I smiled, "Thanks dad."

"Your mom will get over it soon."

I didn't say anything, I wouldn't count on it, my mom doesn't get over things that easily.

"Kyle if you want you can move in with us." Mrs Marsh smiled at me.

"I'd love to, thank you so much." finally I was free from my bitch of a mom and I can now be with my Stan forever.

"If that's okay with you, Gerald?" Mrs Marsh asked my dad.

"Yes that would be okay." he replied, I hugged him.

"Thanks dad."

"Anyway we'd better get going, I'll phone you Kyle."

"Bye dad, bye Ike." I hugged my little brother, "Be good Ike." I told him.

Then my mom came out, and my family left for my house, "Come round soon to get your stuff." my dad said before he closed the door behind them.

I smiled at Stan, "Wow you really told my mom then."

"She deserved it. I'd do anything for you baby," and kissed me gently, then led me up to his room…


	13. We're in love

**A/N: Aww, last chapter!**

**I just wanna thank all my faithful readers and reviewers, without you I wouldn't have been able to continue**

**So thank you and enjoy the last chapter of Kyle's Secret Feelings!**

next morning I woke up to see Stan smiling at me and stroking my hair, "Morning angel." he whispered to me. This was the perfect way to wake up in the morning. All that night we had been making love, I just hope we wasn't _too_ loud… anyway, I sat up next to Stan cuddling into his chest, "Morning." I replied.

We just sat in silence for a bit, then we both got up and got dressed as we had both agreed that it would be best if we were to go to school, however Stan begged me not to start on Cartman again as I would probably be suspended next time, I assured him that I wouldn't do anything to him.

When we got to the bus stop we saw that Cartman wasn't there, however Kenny was and as soon as he saw us he ran over to us and hugged us, "Dudes! You're alive!"

"Err… yeah… why wouldn't we be?" I said pulling away.

"Cartman said that you killed yourselves because you both got AIDS!"

"What the fuck? Oh when I get my fucking hands on him!" I yelled, but calmed down when Stan kissed my cheek,

"Baby, he's not worth it." Stan said, staring into my eyes…

When we arrived at school we saw Cartman getting dropped off by his mom,

"I'll see you outside the gates at 3:15, Poopsiekins!" she said, kissing his cheek.

"MOM! Fuck off!" Cartman pulled away from her and got out of the car.

Stan, Kenny and I snorted with laughter.

"Oh look it's the fags!" Cartman laughed.

"And?" I said, arching an eyebrow.

"That mean's you're gay! You have AIDS!"

"No. I got cursed fucktard. Anyway we used condoms." I put my hand down Stan's back pocket.

Cartman's face was a picture, he looked as if he was about to throw up, "You… you… fucked each other's asses!"

"No, we made love, and we both enjoyed it very much." Stan smirked, pulling me in a tight embrace before kissing me passionately.

Cartman just stood there looking shocked, then he ran away before yelling "FAGS!"

Stan and I didn't care. We couldn't give 2 shits about what people said, for we are in love, and no-one and nothing will ever change that!

The End


End file.
